


Руководство Дина Винчестера «Как провести Идеальный Рождественский Ужин»

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Drabble, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: В любом деле главное – четко следовать инструкции…
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097
Kudos: 1





	Руководство Дина Винчестера «Как провести Идеальный Рождественский Ужин»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seasons Greetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068149) by [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay). 



> Seasons Greetings / Chapter 20: The Dean Winchester Guide to the Perfect Christmas Meal

_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

  * Поджарь картошку и пастернак так, чтобы они стали мягкими внутри и хрустящими снаружи.
  * Послушай, как Сэм ноет о том, что ты кладешь слишком много жира.
  * Выпей пива.
  * Используй потроха индейки, чтобы досадить Сэму (обычно хорошо получается, если положить их ему в кофе).
  * Не забудь поставить на стол немного зеленой дряни, чтобы Сэм был доволен.
  * Режь индейку тонко и аккуратно, постоянно упоминая грудки, ножки и бедра, чтобы позлить Сэма и смутить Каса.
  * Выпей пива.
  * Пой хоралы громко и похабно, вставляя непотребные словечки.
  * Дождись, когда Кастиэль скажет, что в те времена носки пастухи не носили.
  * Напои ангела и скажи ему, что его нимб на вкус как арахис. [1]
  * НИ ЗА ЧТО не позволяй Сэму положить себе еще проросших зерен. [2]
  * Выпей пива.
  * Посмотри, как Сэм подпаливает свои волосы от свечки.
  * Сделай ежегодную попытку побить рекорд по длительности отрыжки (в настоящее время это восемь секунд).
  * Организуй драку едой, используя пюре, клюквенное желе и недоеденные проросшие зерна (должна же эта хреновина хоть на что-то сгодиться).
  * Выпей пиво Сэма.
  * Постарайся не показывать, как сильно ты любишь этих двух придурков.



* * *

_**Примечания переводчика:** _

**[1]** Игра слов. Английское слово «halo» переводится не только как «нимб», но и как «ареола вокруг соска».

**[2]** Проросшие зерна (sprouts) – к примеру, овес, пшеница, бобы, нут и пр. – традиционно считаются элементом здорового питания, однако перебор вызывает обильное газообразование в кишечнике.


End file.
